


Gay Go Away!

by Sweet_Summer_Strawberries



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yurio is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Summer_Strawberries/pseuds/Sweet_Summer_Strawberries
Summary: In which Yurio witnesses a moment between Yuuri and Viktor he regrets seeing.





	Gay Go Away!

It had been a fairly normal day so far. He honestly shouldn’t have been surprised that something came along to fuck it all up. Yuri had gotten up, and done his morning routine. He headed to the ice rink, and made a beeline to the dressing room to get his skates on. He tied his shoulder length golden hair up. 

He looked in the mirror once, and saw no flaws in his craftmanship. He left the room and headed to the rink. He mentally went over his exercises that he was going to perform. No nagging Yakov to scream at him. 

He looked up briefly towards the ice, and saw Viktor and that Japanese pig on it. He mentally cringed. They were on the far side of the ice, so his vision of them was limited. As he got closer to the ice, they came into clearer view, but not close enough to see whatever the hell it was that those two assholes were doing. He paid no mind, and kept on walking. 

Yuri gave one final glance toward them and froze. They were… they were… kissing. Fucking kissing. He now knew how those stupid fan girls on that Tumbly website felt when their “NOTPs become canon” Gross. 

Why of all places, would they choose the fucking skating rink to slobber all over each other? He skates there! 

He snapped out of his mental angry rant. He glared at them, and opened his mouth to scream something. He doesn’t know what, but he is going to scream. 

“GAY GO AWAY!”

Wait. No. 

That was a bad idea. 

A terrible idea. 

Why did he do that?

Viktor and Yuri are looking at him now. 

He fucked up. 

Shit. 

Viktor made that stupid face where his mouth looks like a heart. 

Yuuri just looks like he got slapped in the face with a paint brush full of red paint. 

“Oh! Hey Yurio! Are you coming to skate too?”

He contemplated complaining about calling him Yurio, but he decided not to. 

Oh look, Yurri is acting like an idiot too. The sounds coming out of his mouth reminds him of what he would call the verbal embodiment of a seizure on a keyboard.

This is too much. 

Yuri is done. 

Peace out. 

Yuri flees the train wreck coming from the rink. 

Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote a while ago on an old account that I decided to transfer to this account, so if you come across this fic somewhere else, don't worry. I didn't plagarize it. I hope that I can start to write more, and get better at it!


End file.
